The present invention relates to measurement devices, and in particular, the invention relates to a tape measure.
Tape measures are used for a variety of measuring tasks, and in various environments. In order to take accurate measurements, a user must compare the item being measured to indicia printed onto the tape. The indicia may be difficult to read where there is little ambient light.